


Mon Amour

by Siren_Ariel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Ariel/pseuds/Siren_Ariel
Summary: You are happy, in love and pregnant with Adrian's baby. Will you be able to survive it or will it kill you in the end?Adrien Agreste x ReaderI cannot guarantee a happy end. I do not own the Adrien or Chat Noir as much as i wish i did.Can also read on Wattpad
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Mon Amour

You are laying on the couch rubbing you huge stomach while humming your favorite song. Adrien has his hear to your belly as he listens for the baby's movements. You cant hell but fall more in love with this man on you. He is the love of your life and soon to be the father of your child. 

You wish there was an interesting story as to how well fell in love but it was a simple one. We met at the bakery fighting over the last danish when the baker came out with a fresh batch. We couldn't help but laugh at ourselves and soon that bakery trip turned into a once a week trip, then once every few days, then everyday as we went back to see each other. Finally he asked me out on a date and from there we fell madly in love and got married soon after.

You smile at the memory as he gets up from you and sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to go to a photoshoot. I'd rather you come with me, but I dont want you moving around too much."

"I'm not a porcelain doll, mon amour. I wont break." You laugh at him softly and give him a quick kiss on his nose.

"I know but the doctor says that you should rest for your last few weeks of pregnancy." He says as he cups your face and gives you a loving kiss. 

"Alright, I'll rest. Now go! Before you are late." 

He chuckles at you before giving you a quick kiss and heads out the door. You sigh lovingly as you stare at the door.

"Okay, now time to figure out how to get off this damn couch before I pee myself." 

~time skip~

You are sitting on the balcony watching the sun set when some strange man sits next to you. You hard about to scream when he covers you mouth.

"You better not scream or I will kill you here and now. If you want you and your baby to live do as I tell you. Understand?" You are panicked but you nod your head. You hear him say good before everything goes black.

~time skip~

You feel pain in your head as you slowly open your eyes. You scream as soon as you fully wake. You are at the very top of the Eiffel Tower sitting at the edge with just one piece of rope keeping you from falling off.

"Look at that, the little birdy is awake." 

"I thought you said you wont hurt us!"

"No I never said that, I only said I'd let you live if you did as I said. I never said I wouldnt hurt you." He says as he runs his fingers along your cheek. You pull away from him and he scowls at you.

"No matter. I just need Chat Noir to show up and save you. I really dont care what happens to you in the end." He turns around and pulls out a video camera. 

"Ohhhh Chat Noir! I have something of yours!" He points to camera to me and takes out his knife and cuts my arm making me scream in pain.

"You better get here before something really bad happens. You have 15 minutes."

~time skip~

"Oh dear, it looks likes your time is up." He comes over to me and starts cutting the rope. You scream at him to stop and give him more time.

"Leave her alone, I'm the one you want." Chat says as he looks at you.

"Oh well look at that, my theory was correct! Now hand me your miraculous and I will let them go." He said as he smirks mischievously.

"Dont you dare give it to him!" You yell at him. He looks surprised.

"You and your baby's life is not worth this ring." 

"No dont give it to him! You are Chat Noir you can think of something and still win!" 

The man smiles at our exchange of words. Before Chat charges him knocking him off balance making him fall before he catches himself on the lower platform. They fight and dodge each other and it looks in the favor of Chat until some of that dodging was to just get him in the right spot. He clicks a button and a large beam falls on him.

"Chat!!" You scream at him hoping he is alright.

He quickly calls for cataclysm and turns the debri into dust. The evil man quickly jumps up to you just before Chat makes it.

"Leave them alone!" He yells

"No you've pissed me off." He says as he takes his knife and stabs your side a couple of times and quickly cuts the rope and pushed you off the side making you free fall from the tower. 

You hear Chat call your name as you fall and them you hear a pained yell. You think about Adrien and the baby as you fall to your death. Hope looking less and less as you come closer to the ground.

You feel arms wrapped around your chest and knew that it was Chat as he swung us to safety. He lands on top of a building and lays you down. You can feel the blood hot and sticky on your side, wondering what he punctured as it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"You will both be okay. I promise. I'll take you to the hospital." He gently picks you up and jumps roof to roof as fast as he can before stopping at the hospital.

The admit you quickly everything turning into a blur, he was holding your hand. They told him that your lung was punctured and that they needed to either operate now or induce labor but there would be no guarantee that we would both survive.

"Surg-" "No. Induce labor. Now." He looks at you in shock. They move you into a birthing room and give you medicine to induce you. They leave the room just leaving you and Chat.

"Let me go get your husband, so he can be here for this." He starts to move from my side before I grab his hand. He turns and looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"But my husband is here. Isnt that right Adrien?" He didnt even try to act surprised as he started crying at the state your in.

"I'm so sorry mon amour! I couldn't protect you. But I promise as soon as you give birth I will do everything I can to save you." He says to you with the saddest look. You give him a smile as you put your hand on his cheek feeling him lean into it. 

"Dont worry my love. I'll be fine. We will get through this. Now open the window and go transform in the bathroom. I'll tell them Chat left and brought you." 

He quickly does as he was told. You rub your stomach as you think of the life your baby will have. We dont know the sex yet as we wanted it as a surprise. You smile as you feel more pain, knowing that the baby was coming you pressed the button for the nurse.

~time skip~

"One more push should do it! And Push!" You push with all my might. And feel the baby leave your womb. Within a few seconds you can hear the baby crying, but with that sound made you feel tired and you can feel all my strength leaving your body. 

"Its a girl ma chérie, what should we call her?" A girl...a girl, our baby girl. You put on your strongest smile.

"My girl, my Arielle." You hold your baby for a minute before they take her away to the nursery. You tell Adrien to go with her while the prepare your surgery. He reluctantly agrees.

"Oh my love, I hope you forgive me." You see a paper and a pen next to you as you quickly write a note. You see blackness on the edges of your vision and within the minute you stopped breathing.

Alarms are blaring as the team rushes in and starts CPR trying to bring you back. Adrien runs back to the room but cant make it in as they are blocking it from him. He yells for you tears streaming down his face. 

Soon they called your death and let him in the say he final goodbyes. He tell you that he loves you and kisses your hand and he feels the guilt of not protecting you. A nurse comes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She left this for you." The nurse gave him a sad smile and left the note next to him.

He almost didnt read it. He hardly even wanted to look at it. But in the end he needed to know what you said. If you blamed him.

_Mon Amour,_

_I can still remember the day we fell in love and it started over a danish. I will love you until the end of time your are and forever will be my one and only. But it doesnt mean it's the end of love for you. Please dont blame yourself as I've lived a great life and even got to meet our daughter even if it was only for a minute _

_Please find love again and love our daughter for me. It will be tough but I'll always be there. And I've always known you who you were. You are my love and my own Chat Noir._

_Your love, your wife, your friend.___

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooooo sorry! The idea popped in my head and I had to write it down!! Ugh the sadness.


End file.
